


One Piece в цифрах: визитка

by fandom One Piece 2020 (fandom_One_Piece)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Infographics, Math Kink, not really jk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/fandom%20One%20Piece%202020
Summary: сухие цифры и никакой предвзятости
Comments: 34
Kudos: 147
Collections: 0 - fandom One Piece 2020: визитка, Level 1: Визитка 2020





	One Piece в цифрах: визитка

**Author's Note:**

> визитку для вас делали: 
> 
> оформление — гуселюб Хаято  
> сбор информации и кадров — гуселюб Хаято, Smthng Diabolical, долбоминго, Лев-Пчела, Chuck_Doffis


End file.
